herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell - Detection
'Detection' This spell covers a variety of different detection skills. They generally function under the same principle but detect a variety of classes of targets. Detecting Aberrations, Voidwrought, Morality, or various Spectra can all be done with this spell. There are different stages and strengths of the spell. For each type of detection, a different skill should be listed for the user of the detection. Additionally, while this skill is listed under spells, some may use these as a natural, non-magical skill if the story calls for it. The nature of the skill - magical versus non-magical - should be kept in mind for the appropriate contexts. E.g. an anti-magic shell will not affect natural detection skills. Multiple detections may be active at one time. However, overlapping detections may interfere with one another in such a way as to return confusing reads to the detector. Only one detection may be activated a turn typically speaking. This spell is considered of the Soul Spectra because, magical or not, the detection comes from the caster's soul resonating with the 'frequency' of whatever type of thing is being detected. It does not mean that whatever is being detected has to have a soul. Examples: * Detect Evil/Good - Detects for inherently moral creatures and their relative strength to the caster. * Detect Metal - Detects for a specific type of metal within the area. Metal is determined at time of casting. * Detect Fauna - Detects for natural animals within area. Turn 3 can determine what kind of animal has been detected. * Detect Flora - Detects for natural plants within area. Turn 3 can determine what kind of plant has been detected. * Detect Body - Detects living organisms considered sentient such as humans, unbular, etc. Turn 3 can discern what kind of body has been detected (reveals Kind). * Detect Mind - Detects for the presence of minds within the given area. * Detect Magic - Detects for enchanted objects or ongoing spells. Turn 3 will discern the Spectra of magic being used and it's relative power (active roll). 'Effect' When casting the Detection Spell, the type of detection is chosen during the casting (or activation of the sense for natural use). Once the spell is cast, an active roll is made. The distance in meters that the spell can detect is equal to the active roll. If a creature is actively attempting to dampen its presence, then the active roll of the detector must be greater than the active roll of the hiding skill or the detection does not work. Detection lasts for two player turns. Turn 1 - detects the presence of X in the direction the caster is facing within a 90-degree fan. Turn 2 - detects the individual number and relative distance of each target within the detection fan. For an additional 15 EDR or Myr, the spell can be extended one additional turn to discern the relative power (Total Base Points) of appropriate targets within the Fan. After this, the spell's duration can be extended for 5 EDR or Myr for each Player Turn, but the nature of the information will not change from what has already been learned. The casting or activation of this skill is a standard action. However, once active, it does not require anything but thought to maintain for the duration of the spell/skill. 'Spell Construction' *'DS: 7' *Tier 0 *'Spectra:' Soul 6 *'Purpose:' Learn 2 *'Casting Time:'1 Round 0 *'Duration: '''2 Turns 5 *'Duration-Ticks:' None 0 *'EDR:' 1/10 TSB + 15 -15 *'Intensity:' None 0 *'Number of Targets:' Area 5 *'Prerequisite:' None 0 *'Range:' Short 2 *'Shape:' 2 Dimensional - Fan 3 *'Focus:' Minor holy symbol/detection focus .01 *'Verbal Component:' "Let me sense ... before me." .11 *'Somatic Component:' Draw the symbols for detection and the spectra to be detected in front of the caster .04 *'Material Component:' None 0 'Character Sheet Example' ''Ethaniel uses the spell Detect Evil. His active roll is a 36. In his next Player Turn he is able to sense evil in front of him. The following turn, that evil resolves into 5 distinct evil things. He chooses to expend the additional 15 Myr and extend the detection one more player turn. In so doing, he recognizes that the closest evil is close to himself in power while the other four are hardly worth the effort. Ethaniel maintains the spell for 3 more turns to keep up with the relative locations of the evils until he can encounter and destroy them. 'Navigation' Spells Listed Alphabetically [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes